Pleasure, Fun, Adventure, Happiness, and Passion
by DarkShipsSailHere
Summary: What if there was another girl in the gang, Sasha Adams, she does anything and everything for her friends. Something you should know about her is she loves sex, she's confident and knows she's gorgeous. What happens when she meets Damon in the woods the night of the bonfire? How will she react when she discovers he is with Caroline? How will she react to Damon using Caroline?
1. Pilot

Hi, this is one of my first stories. I also have a Delena story called The Hidden Desires of a Psychiatrist.  
This story will basically just be what I think the story would be like if there was another girl. Who is VERY sexually active.  
Some warnings for future chapters... Explicit details, language, there will be anal sex, sex toys, possibly some dom/sub, punishments, rewards, bondage, spanking, slapping of the butt and body and some to the face, sex in general, oh... and some threesomes mainly f/m/f possibly some m/f/m, there is more but I will put the warnings on the chapters that have the extreme stuff.  
ENJOY!

Chapter 1 - Pilot

Sasha POV

I got out of bed and walked through my white and blue/teal/turquoise room I looked in my mirror and saw my crazy blonde hair from not having brushed it yet. I went over to my door and and opened it. I walked across the hall to another door, only to find it locked. I started banging on the door.

"Grams, Caleb! Patricia! I don't know whose in there but get out! I need to get ready!" I shouted not caring who was in the bathroom.

There was a male shout from the other side of the door, "You snooze you lose!"

I just groaned and walked down the hall to a new door knocking before entering. There was a much older woman who was just finishing her makeup who turned from her mirror to look at me, grams.

"Caleb isn't letting me into the bathroom again!" I complained.

My grams smiled and said, "You know, if you wake up earlier like your sister you wouldn't have this problem."

"Well Patricia is a morning person!" Was my only comeback.

"Okay Sasha. Also, I'll be late tonight." She told me.

"Alright, have a good day at the police station." I said to my grams, _she's basically the sheriffs secretary_ , before walking out the room and into my room grabbing clothes and a makeup bag and leaving the room again. As I reentered the hall the locked door opened. A curly haired brunette boy came out.

"Hey Sash, what's up?" He asked.

"Caleb! I'm probably gonna be late now because of you!" I said upset.

"No you won't be. Bonnie won't let you." Caleb told me.

"Whatever, I've got to go. Love you, loser." I said before walking into the bathroom and started to get ready. After my shower I put on my makeup, skintight jeans, and my blue halter top that matched my eyes.

After that I heard a car honk outside, _Bonnie and Elena!_ I ran downstairs even in heels and was stopped by a short brunette girl, _my sister!_

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need 20 bucks for lunch and grams always forgets." My baby sister said.

I gave her the 20 dollars and ran out the door.

The little girl just laughed, "Bye Asha."

"Bye Patricia." I shouted back.

Then I walked across the yard, past the fence and over to the car waiting for me.

"Good morning Sasha." Said the dark skinned driver.

"Good morning Bonnie." I replied, then turned to the quiet brunette and said, "Morning, Elena."

"Hi." She whispered to me.

Bonnie started driving and talking about how her grams thinks Bonnie is a witch.

Then, Bonnie mentioned predictions she's made that have come true.

"Maybe you are psychic." I said, "What do you think Elena?" I asked my friend.

"Elena back in the car!" Bonnie told her when she saw Elena wasn't focused.

"Sorry what were we talking about?" She asked us.

"I'm a witch or psychic now." Bonnie said and I laughed.

Elena smiled and said, "Okay then predict something about me, and Sasha."

Bonnie looked at us both and said, "I predict-"

She stopped when a bird hit our windshield and Bonnie swerved in fright.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked once we stopped moving.

"Yeah, are you okay Elena, it was a bird or something. It came out of nowhere!" Bonnie replied and asked Elena.

"It's fine. I can't be freaked by cars my whole life." She said to us.

Then Bonnie took a deep breathe and looked at Elena and said, "Your sad and dark times will be over and adventure is ahead."

Causing Elena to smile.

Then she turned to me and said, "Pleasure, fun, adventure, happiness, and passion is ahead." This caused me to smirk.

"I like the sound of that." I laughed.

Bonnie then turned around and started to drive again. By the time we got to school Elena seemed to have calmed herself from what must've been flashes of that night.

We went into the school and waited by Elena's locker. When we saw Matt Bonnie and I tried to convince her he doesn't hate her but is still in the breakup dump. That's when Caroline came over.

"Are you okay? How is she? Is she okay?" Caroline asked Bonnie and me as she hugged Elena.

"I'm right here Care and I'm fine." Elena said.

"Good! Now Sasha I need help debating what to make girls do for cheerleading tryouts." She dragged me away and started talking to me.

 _I love Caroline she's my friend. I just think we are so similar that we tend to annoy each other easily._ I helped her decide what to do about cheerleading then headed for history. There was a new guy in it who didn't stop looking at Elena... _Interesting._

After school Bonnie drove me home and I worked on some of my homework till 6 then I decided to head out to the grill. When I got there I noticed Bonnie and Matt sitting together and Caroline with Tyler by the pool table talking. _Ah, Tyler he was fun to hang with over the summer. By 'hang' I do mean drunkenly hook up with, repeatedly. He wasn't that great but I knew he was good. I'm just a VERY hard girl to please. I like to go for at least 45 minutes and I'd spend a week in bed with a man if I wanted to. Some people call me a slut but, I just know what I want and I'm trying to find it. I've hooked up with guys a couple years younger than me, I'm 17. And a few older than me from 18 to 28. I remember that one 28 year old, I had a 16 year old who knew better._

I sat with Matt and Bonnie. We talked about how Elena just needed more time but then she walked in with that new guy. After Matt went over and introduced himself, they came over and he left. I learned the new guys name is Stefan Salvatore, he doesn't have any siblings, that he talks to at least, he lives with his uncle, both his parents are dead, and oh yeah, he has the hots for Elena.

"Your new so you must not know about the bonfire tomorrow night." I said.

"It's fun you should come." Caroline said, she likes him, I can tell. I can also tell _he only likes Elena._

"Will you be there?" He asked Elena.

"Of course she will be." Bonnie said.

The next night I got dressed in a tight short black dress that showed off quite a bit of cleavage and hugged my ass and hips perfectly. Hopefully I'll get laid tonight. I got to the party and grabbed a few beers. I have a really high tolerance for alcohol due to a phase from a few years ago. I found Bonnie and Elena. They were talking about Bonnie being a psychic again and when she started to do her 'thing' I told her she needed a bottle so, I chugged one of my beers and headed her the empty bottle. When she took it out hands brushed and she gasped and dropped it.

"That's weird when I touched you I got the same feeling from the other day but this time I saw a raven, fog, and a man." She said.

Then she blamed it on her drinking and walked off. Stefan appeared behind Elena and me and I decided to leave. I was walking through the woods when fog started to roll in. I heard a bird caw and there on a low hanging tree branch was a raven. I felt like someone was watching me so I turned and ended up face to chest with a man.

He had hair as black as night, eyes as clear and blue as the sea, arms that seemed to be all muscle, and a shirt that showed off his abs. _All my weaknesses in one man._

"You're hot." I said honestly.

"Actually I'm Damon." He smirked.

"Well Damon, you must be new here because I'd remember you." I told him.

"Is that so?" He asked as he cocked his head with a smirk.

I leaned in and whispered to him, "Actually I know your new because if I'd seen you around before, I'd of slept with you. And you don't seem like someone I'd forget."

He smirked and said, "Guilty, I am pretty memorable."

"Well I need some proof." I said confidently and took a step closer so our chests were pushed together and he was feeling my 42 D breasts up against his hard chest.

"How can I prove myself to the lady?" He asked in an old timey gentlemanly voice.

"Kiss me." I said simply, "If you think you can handle it."

He smirked and immediately put his hand in my hair and pulled my face to his. His lips engulfed mine and yet they still seemed to only tease my lips. I kissed back with full force and pushed him up against a tree. I raked a hand down his chest and my other raked down his neck. I peeled my lips from his and moved them to his earlobe which I took in my mouth and laved with my tongue and sucked on it. He moaned deep in his throat and then his lips were on my neck. I took that time to situate one of his legs between my thighs and started to softly grind on him. I moaned out.

Damon's POV

 _One minute I'm planning on feeding on a blonde girl who wandered a little too far from a party and then next I'm against a tree sucking her neck in a completely different way then I planned, as she grinded herself on my leg._ Her moans were soft and intoxicating. Her hand grabbed my face and tore it from her neck and she started to kiss up from the base of my neck to my jawline all the way to my lips. She was still grinding and I could tell she was enjoying herself and if my erection grew anymore my zipper will cause some damage. Suddenly she stopped grinding and gave me one final kiss as her tongue did a final sweep of my mouth and she stepped back from me. Her hair fell from my hand and she fixed it and touched up her lip gloss. Then rearranged her dress. She looked at me and smirked.

"Proof enough?" I asked.

"Maybe you can handle more than I thought." She said.

The blonde turned and started to walk away.

"Am I gonna get your name?" I shouted after her still too shocked and a bit too, excited to move.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Where's the fun in that? See you around Damon. I had fun." She winked and walked off with a sway to her hips that made me groan in agony.

The way she said my name is already haunting my thoughts along with the feel of her body perfectly pressed to mine. Needing to lose my erection, I spent a good 10-20 minutes thinking about the most dull and disgusting thing I could think of, Stefan. This left me aggravated.

I'm still hungry and now I have a whole new hunger that I fear won't be easily sated by just anyone. Luckily for me a redhead wandered by as I stood in the shadows. I quickly attacked and drank her blood. Then when she passed out I dropped her to the ground not caring. Someone will find her soon. Maybe I should go try and find that girl. I sped over to the forest line hiding in the trees as I searched the party. That's when I saw her. The gorgeous blonde in the amazing dress. But what I saw made my blood boil for some reason. She was dancing, grinding really, on another man. More like a boy. _A girl that talented, that beautiful, deserves a man who can satisfy her every need. Not a clumsy boy who probably doesn't know the difference between the clit and a g spot and who thinks missionary is the best way to go._ Suddenly she turned to the boy and whispered in his ear. I tuned in with my hearing and heard her glorious voice.

"Get me a drink?" She asked all innocently. Her voice in the disguise of innocence sent my cock twitching already.

"S-su-sure." The boy stuttered.

As soon as he walked off she turned grabbed a beer from someone walking by and chugged it as she walked towards a drunk blonde girl and a much less drunk dark skinned girl.

"How's it going?" My mystery girl asked.

"Poorly." The dark skinned girl said nodding towards the other blonde.

"Why does everyone go for Elena?" Asked the drunk blonde.

"Because, boys like that like to go for the silent and damaged girls they feel they can change." My girl said. _Whoa wait, 'my girl'? What's happening to me?_

"What happened to Toby?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"Who?" Asked the mystery girl.

"The guy you were just dancing with!" The dark skinned girl exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh! Yeah... Let's just say his soldier silly red and he was too short to be taken seriously in the military." The blonde mystery girl said with a giggle.

"Your awful!" Exclaimed the drunk blonde with a laugh.

"You are too, Caroline." Said the dark skinned girl.

"You have your moments too, Bonnie!" The girl, Caroline said.

The three girls laughed.

"Anyways, compared to some other guys I've recently had the pleasure of... pleasing." The mystery girl said with a smirk and a wink, "He didn't even come close."

I knew she was talking about me. I smirked, I know I'm big in length and girth. I'm not so big it would hurt but I'm big enough for it to stretch and fill girls to the brim.

Suddenly a shout was heard, and the Katherine look alike came out of the forest with a boy who was holding the redhead I fed on. The three girls rushed over and the girl, Caroline stayed back. The dark skinned one, Bonnie was a bit closer trying to help. However, my mystery girl ran right up to them saw the bleeding neck grabbed some random girls scarf and wrapped it around her neck tight enough for it to help control the bleeding but loose enough for the girl to still breathe.

"Call 911!" Her voice rang out.

I decided then and there. I will have to have her at least once. _I can't go my eternity not knowing what she is like._ Once I gained enough control to look away from the blonde beauty I noticed Stefan was no longer there. I started towards the Boarding house. Once I got there I heard Stefan in his room. I sent the raven in first then jumped up on his balcony.

"Damon." Stefan said when he turned and saw me.

"Hello brother." I smirked.

"You left that girl alive tonight." He told me.

For a second my thoughts flickered to the blonde but _I knew he meant the one I attacked with my fangs not my lips._

"Yeah, that'll be a problem. For you." I said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't miss my little brother going back to high school for what seems like the hundredth time!" I said glibly.

He only glared at me so I continued, "I could asks you the same thing but I'm guessing your answer would be one little word. Elena." I said menacingly, "she took my breathe away," I lied, "she looks just like Katherine." I knew it'd get under his skin and it did.

"She is NOT Katherine." Stefan told me with a growl.

A few more taunts and he'd snap.

"Let's hope not we both know how that turned out." I said, "Hey, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" I asked him grinning.

"Stop." He mumbled.

"Why don't we go get a bite, I saw a couple a girls a bit ago. Or let's just go straight for Elena!" I said flashing him my fangs.

"STOP!" He shouted.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like! I know I can!" I goaded him and it worked. Stefan charged me and fell through the window.

"I give it a 8.6 nice face poor landing." I joked.

"Damon please. Wherever you go, people die. Not here. I won't let it." He said trying to reason with me one last time.

"I take that as an invitation little brother." I said then heard someone moving inside the house. "Seems like we woke our 'uncle' Zack, sorry Zack." I said as I entered the house and went to my old room. Once I closed my door I jumped on the bed and closed my eyes imagining all the ways my encounter with the blonde could've ended.

When that just left me horny and thirsty again I went to the grill in town center. I sat with a glass of bourbon and looked for my next target. That's when I saw the blonde, Caroline. She was talking with the mystery girl and the dark skinned girl, Bonnie. Caroline saw me staring and smiled. _She's gonna make this too easy._


	2. The Night of the Comet

Sasha's POV

I woke up from a dream of Damon. He is hot, I wanted him to bend me over and fuck me against a tree but I knew I had to keep him wanting more. If only I knew where to find him. I got out of bed and changed out of my almost completely sheer red baby doll and got dressed in another pair of skin tight jeans and this time I wore a skin tight red shirt, just like the kind sandy wears at the end of the movie Grease. I put on a pair of red pump heels. It helps to wear heals because I'm so short. I'm only 5'4" but with certain heals I'm 5'9". I got my keys and drove to school. When I got there I ran into that guy I was dancing with last night. Bonnie called him... _Tony? Taylor? Toby!_

"H-h-hi Sasha." He stammered

"Hey Toby." I said, why does he have to stammer all the time!

"Things got hectic last night with that girl being attacked by an animal and you know, you, saving her life." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Maybe we could go out sometime?" He asked.

Suddenly I felt kind of bad, he seemed sweet.

"Toby, can I be honest with you?" I asked.

He nodded and I continued to say, "I recently got out of a relationship and last night I got drunk I wanted to try to forget him but, I can't do that. I'm sorry." So, I lied but it made him smile and say he understands. No tears, no pain, no hurt feelings.

I went straight to history after talking with Toby. During class Tanner was talking about the comet that's passing over us tomorrow night. He noticed Elena and Stefan staring at each other and called them out on it. This made the class laugh. Afterwards the bell rang and I headed to my Italian class.

As I was walking I passed bonnie and Caroline but stopped when I heard them talking about Bonnie being a witch again.

"Maybe you could conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"Guy?" I asked.

Bonnie turned and told me, "Care saw a guy last night at the grill when we were waiting for her to sober up." She then she turned and said to Caroline, "Your the one who saw him. Not me!"

"Why didn't you go up say hi and ask for a fuck?" I said only partially joking.

"I don't know, I was drunk and I'm not you." She told me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Bonnie said, "I think what she's trying to say is you'd probably hook up with a complete stranger you just met."

I stayed silent and they both stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Oh my god! Really?" They both exclaimed.

"We didn't hook up we just made out for like, 15 to 20ish minutes." I said with a grin.

"When?!" They both gasped.

The bell rang and I quickly left before they asked anymore questions. _I want Damon's and my meeting to stay between us. Besides, it's starting to seem like I'll never see him again._

When school was over I drove to the grill and saw Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie sitting at a table in front of the restaurant.

"Hey Lena, Care, BonBon. What's up?" I asked.

"Elena was just about to give us the details about her night with Stefan." Caroline said.

I turned and smirked at Elena.

"We only talked. No hooking up. Not even a kiss goodbye." She said ruining my excitement.

"What's with the hold up?" Asked Caroline.

"Cares right, it's simple. Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. SEX!" I exclaimed.

I ate one of the fries in the basket on the table as Elena got up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Bonnie.

"Caroline's right it is easy. But, I didn't drive. Can one of you take me?" She asked.

I groaned and got up while saying, "Fine but, you better not be a screamer." I said as I walked past her and towards my car.

Elena followed close behind me with red cheeks. We got in once I unlocked the car. I drove her over to the Salvatore boarding house... It's huge! Damn, I thought, _if Stefan's package is the same as his house then, bravo Elena._

I parked and we walked up to the front door. Elena pulled the rope for the bell. I just rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. It opened on its own and I walked in. Elena trailed behind me. The house was beautiful, very Victorian. I heard the door creak and turned around. Elena walked deeper into the house. I heard her gasp and I turned around to see Elena face to chest with none other than Hottie Damon. His eyes were glued to me.

"Hey hottie." I chuckled, "Are you stalking me?"

"I'm the one who lives here. Are you stalking me?" He asked back.

He walked away from Elena and walked up to me so we were almost as close as last night. He looked at my skintight clothes and he groaned loud enough for only me to hear him.

He whispered into my ear, "Your dangerous. I like danger."

"Are you sure you can handle all of me? Last night was only a taste." I whispered back.

"Who are you?" He asked under his breathe.

"Do you know him?" Elena asked.

I smirked, _I sure do. I wasn't going to tell Elena though, she's judgey much like Bonnie._

"No." I sad to her while smirking at Damon. "He's hot though."

"Actually, I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." He said echoing our first meeting.

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother. " Elena said.

"Well, He probably didn't want to brag." Damon said as he looked down at me.

"He really should though." I mumbled.

Damon's POV

I didn't expect to see the mystery girl again so soon. But seeing her in that tight red shirt, pants and those heels. My cock was twitching but I controlled it. She told her friend, Elena that she doesn't know me. _She wants me to be her own little secret._

"Come on in I'm sure Stefan will be along any minute." I said as I lead them to the living room.

"This is your living room?" Elena asked as the mystery girl just looked around in awe.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction, whatever." I said, "would you like a drink Elena? And... What's your name, gorgeous?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'd love a drink, Hottie. And yes. I am gorgeous." The blonde said.

"Hottie and gorgeous." I mused, "what a pair."

"We'd rule the world hot stuff." She joked. But I knew it to be true. _She'd make a good partner when I rule the town._

"All I've got is bourbon." I said holding up the bottle.

"That's fine." She said dismissively.

I was about to hand her the drink but pulled it to my chest and said, "First, your name."

She stepped close to me almost as close as we were last night but closer than when she came here.

She tilted her head to the side and pouted, "that's for me to know... And for you to... Dot... Dot... Dot." She giggled and slipped the glass out of my hand and into hers and sauntered over to a couch.

She gulped down the bourbon and I felt my erection start to grow. _I like a girl who can hold her liquor. How id love to fuck her on that couch. On the stairs. The floor. Against the wall. On the coffee table. On the pool table... In the kitchen, the hall way, the front yard, the backyard, the porch, my room, the library, the study, the dining room, Stefan's room, all the guests rooms, the attic, the basement, in the cells... That could be fun, a little Dom/sub action in the deep dark dungeon... She'd be my slave..._

I shook my head trying to rid it of all those thoughts. My cock was growing and growing as I looked at her so I turned to Elena.

"I see why my brother is so smitten with you. Thank god, I thought he'd never get over Katherine." I said with fake innocence.

"Katherine?" She asked.

"His girlfriend? Oh! You haven't had the ex's talk yet." I said with fake curiosity.

"Nope." Elena said as she rolled on her feet.

"He probably didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how THOSE relationships end." I said emphasizing on the those.

"You say that like every relationship is meant to end." She observed.

I was about to say they are but the blonde beauty beat me to it.

"That's cause they are Lena." She said from the couch. "Relationships and true love is a joke! People fantasize about it so much that they throw away the good thing they already have to chase what isn't there."

I looked into the girls eyes. _Someone's hurt her before._ This made me angrier than when I saw her dancing with that boy.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Asked Stefan.

 _I didn't even hear him come in. I was too focused on the glorious girl before me._

"I should've called," Elena started but I cut her off.

"Nonsense you and Gorgeous are welcome here anytime. Aren't they Stef?" I asked knowing he is thinking I'd take advantage. "You know I should get out a photo album! But I gotta worn you guys, he wasn't always such a looker."

"I bet you were." The blonde flirted.

"I am, always have been, and always will be, good looking." I said cockily, causing her to laugh. _A sweat laugh that sounded like music..._ _What's happening to me?_

"Thanks for stopping by." Stefan said in a way that made it clear the girls should leave.

"Whatever, it was nice meeting you Damon." She said winking as she kissed my cheek.

"The pleasure was all mine, Gorgeous." I said as I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Her eyes darted to my jeans and I knew she saw my bulge. She smirked and licked her lips for only me to see, with her back to my brother and her friend. Slowly she then walked out of the house with Elena and I just looked after her as she swayed her hips.

"Nice girls, they got spunk." I said to Stefan, mostly talking about Gorgeous but knowing he'd think I was talking about Elena.

"Stay away from her." he said about Elena.

"No can do, brother." I said speaking of Gorgeous.

 _I can't leave Gorgeous alone till I've been with her completely at least once. I need to fuck her and ruin her for others._

Sasha's POV

 _Damon Salvatore._ That's the name of the hottie whose be haunting my thoughts. _He was right, he is memorable... I can't wait to fuck him._

It was the night of the comet and I got dressed in a navy blue dress. It come to my mid thigh and had slits along my sides and it cut into my cleavage enough to leave the boys wanting more. I also wore some black heels that made my legs look glorious. I always look hot. It's a gift, really. I drive to the grill and saw my friends. I was about to walk over to them but I saw Damon from the corner of my eyes. I turned and saw he was looking at me. I smirked and waved. He nodded towards the back of the grill and walked over. I started to follow him. Once I got there the alley was empty.

"Your gonna be the death of me." I heard his voice groan from behind me.

I felt his hands take place on my hips and his thumbs rubbed circles on my skin where the slits were. He then roughly pulled my bottom onto his clothed cock. He groaned and I barely managed to bite down a moan.

"You drive me crazy just as much as I do to you." He growled and started grinding into my ass. I ground my ass onto his cock and felt it twitching.

"You like that?" I whispered.

He groaned I spun around and hopped onto him. I wrapped my legs around his body and my arms were around his neck with my hands in his hair. I started to gyrate my hips onto his cock. He walked me into the wall so that this time I was at his mercy. He started to lick up and down my neck and across my chest. He put his hands on my breast and started to massage them till my nipples peeked out of my bra and dress. He nipped at my neck leaving marks, I could tell.

"Oh! Damon!" I moaned.

"What's your name?" He asked desperately.

"Thought you knew. I'm Gorgeous." I managed to joke.

He thrusted his hips against mine causing me to moan.

"What's. Your. Name." He ground out while punctuating each word with a thrust.

"I. Won't. Tell." I said the same way punctuating each word with a roll of my hips.

He then gave one last thrust and one last suck to my neck and one last squeeze to my breast and then let me slide all the way down his body.

"I'll find out who you are." He said and walked off.

Honestly, I hope he does, cause I want him to fuck me till I can't move.

I entered the grill through the back and went into the bathroom. I fixed my make up and hair then covered some of his marks that are already showing. My neck has so much make up because of all the marks he left last night as well as these new ones. I rearranged my dress so I was wearing it properly and then as I was about to leave I noticed something. _How'd he get my panties without me noticing?_

I left and met my friends at a booth. I had to be careful how I waked and sat otherwise this place would get a glimpse of my gloriously wet cunt.

I sat down just in time to hear that Jeremy and Vickie Donovan hooked up. Apparently she's missing. So after an argument about Jeremy, Vickie, Tyler, and drugs we all went to look for Vickie. I searched town square but I couldn't find her. By the time I got back Vickie was found by Stefan. I decided to just head home. I only caught a couple glimpses of the comet between making out with Damon and looking for Vickie. I hope I'll see him again.

Damon's POV

I watched as Gorgeous walked to her car and left. I pulled her panties out of my pocket and felt how moist they were. _I know she wants me just as much as I want her._ The blonde, Caroline, exits the grill and goes to her car. I stalk her while thinking about _how amazing it'd feel to plunge my cock into Gorgeous' pussy._ When Caroline bent over I sped over and snuck up on her.

"Oh! I was wondering when I'd see you again." Caroline smiled, not knowing the danger in front of her.

I smirked and she just continued to flirt. _She's going to make this far too easy._


	3. Friday Night Bites

Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites

WARNING: Not too bad, but she will call him daddy. Gag, slight humiliation not very though. Oral, Public.

Damon's POV

Last night something happened to me that has never happened before in my whole existence. I couldn't... rise to the occasion when I was seducing Caroline. It wasn't till I started to imagine Gorgeous under me or that it was her that I was with. Once I started thinking of her my cock shot up quicker than it ever has, even for Katherine. This girl is ruining me. I need to get her out of my system and quick because if I can't be with who I want when I want then I'm gonna get angry and do what I did to Caroline, but on a MUCH larger scale. She freaked out when she woke. So what, I drank her blood. She didn't have to throw stuff at me.

I'm driving her to her school because I'm hoping to see Gorgeous. Hoping that if we keep seeing each other she'll lose her amazingly great control. I need to fuck her soon or my life will be over.

Sasha's POV

After waking up this morning from yet another dream of Damon I just laid in bed. This dream was intense and has left me wanting more. I slowly let my hand explore down beneath the covers of my bed. Once a reached my cunt I spread my lips and teased my clit.

I couldn't hold my moans back as I kept pleasing myself thinking of Damon. I plunged a finger into my pussy. Two fingers. Three fingers. I was moaning and humping my hand. Damon Damon Damon. That's all my mind was on. I orgasmed and drenched my fingers in my juice.

I need him to fuck me. I need him to loose control and take me like I know he wants. From here on out I need to bring my A game whenever I see him.

I got dressed in a pair of shorts that barely covered my lower body. It felt amazing to have my bare cunt up against the rough material of my jean shorts. I've decided to go commando that way when I see Damon again all he will be able to think about is how easy it'd be to enter my pussy.

I then put on my dark red lace bra that looks almost like blood and put on a low cut black tank top over it.

I bring a different pair of shorts with me and sneakers because I have cheerleading after school. I then put on a pair of heels a little shorter than what I normaly wear but they still make my legs look perfect.

Throughout the whole day of school all I could think about was being fucked by the older Salvatore brother.

I honestly don't know how but Elena roped me into a dinner with Stefan and Bonnie tonight at her place.

I changed into the sneakers and the short black with white trim workout shorts that barely cover the bottom of my ass. Then I put on a black with white trim workout bra. I'm barely wearing anything as I walk out to the field. As I walk past the football team they all stop to stare at my perfect body and I get tons of wolf-whistles and comments. Once I reach Elena and Bonnie they are already stretching so I start as well getting even more whistles as I bend down giving people a glorious view of my ass. Mr. Tanner gets his football team back in line and they start to run plays again.

Elena and Bonnie came over to me as I was still stretching.

"Hey, have you heard from Care at all today?" They asked me.

"No, not since last night when I left." I told them.

Just then a blue Camaro drive up and everyone saw Caroline lean over and kiss the driver. This caused jealousy to bubble up in my chest.

"That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said.

"That's no mystery guy, that's-" Elena started.

"Damon Salvatore." I said cutting Elena off.

"Salvatore?! As in Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

Just then Caroline bounced over like she won the greatest prize.

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind." She said to Elena.

I ignored her as I kept stretching and focused on Damon.

His eyes were glued to me as he checked me out head to toe. Then I smirked and as he kept his eyes on me I did one of the moves I learn a couple years ago. I did a couple backflips jumped into the end, did another flip and landed in the splits. Then I bounced a little on the ground with my eyes glued to Damon. I knew he knew what I was saying. 'I'm more flexible and hotter than anyone he could find'. I could tell he was hot and bothered by the display of my flexibility. He drove away quickly and I got up and started to cheer with Caroline and the others.

But now I have to make a decision on how I'll go forward with Damon.

Care is my friend, but I saw Damon first plus he is a sex God! But, Caroline seems to like him, however he seems to like me. I don't know what I should do. If it was anyone else I'd totally sleep with Damon but, it's Caroline. Neurotic, insecure, loyal Caroline.

Should I do what I want or should I be a good friend?

Damon's POV

God, she's perfect. She's sexy, she's flexible, she can hold liquor, she has my humor, she is practically a female me. I want her so bad. I'm getting ready for my 'date' with Caroline. We are going to crash Steffies dinner with his girlfriend. After the display Gorgeous made at the cheerleaders practice I've had a constant hard on. I took a cold shower but it didn't help I took care of it myself but it jumped right back up. I stopped by the grill and tried to seduced a random women but that didn't work, she just seemed wrong. Every time my cock jumps back up to attention.

Stefan left about 20 minutes ago and now I'm leaving to get Caroline so that I can try to torment him by getting closer to the women he has now surrounded himself with.

Once Caroline and I reached the Gilbert residence I could sense she was here. Gorgeous. This evening is about to get a whole lot better. We rung the doorbell and the door opened a few moments later. I was met with the view of gorgeous in a black tank top and jean shorts that only covered her a little more than the shorts she was wearing earlier.

"Hey! Bonnie told me about the dinner. We brought dessert!" Caroline said happily as she barged in.

Elena then walked up behind Gorgeous and Stefan came with her.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked me rudely.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me into her lovely home." I said cockily.

Despite his tries to stop her, Stefan's face fell as Elena invited me into her home. By now Gorgeous went back into the dinning room.

Sasha's POV

I poured myself a glass of bourbon and swallowed it down. Sadly it'll take a lot more than this bottle to get me buzzed. I have an abnormally high alcohol tolerance. Meaning I rarely get drunk and when I do it's more a buzz.

I went back out and saw everyone sitting in the living room. I sat down still holding the glass now filled with bourbon again. I drank it all down and set the glass on the coffee table. I was sitting directly across from Damon and his eyes haven't left me despite Caroline sitting on his lap.

I tuned out the talk about football and cheerleading and dead family and ex's.

At Caroline's comment that Elena wasn't doing well in cheer I turned my attention to her and told her, "She'll get it and if not it's not a big deal.

But then Caroline turned to me and opened her big mouth, "Well if you can do it after the Jason thing she can do it too." Bonnie and Elena went dead silent and Caroline seemed to realize what she said too late.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She said with wide eyes.

Damon and Stefan both looked at me curious.

I got up and left grabbing dishes as I went.

I could still here there conversation before I entered the kitchen.

"Way to go Care." Bonnie said.

"I didn't mean to say that." She defended.

"But you did." Elena said back.

I started washing the dishes when I felt a presence beside me. I turned to see Damon.

"Missed one." He said and handed me a glass.

It slipped though my fingers when I grabbed it but he caught it.

I laughed softly, "Nice catch."

"I really like you Gorgeous. You can laugh, your sexy, flexible, can hold liquor, and you seem very mysterious." He told me as he walked up behind me so he was pressed right up against me.

I felt his cock against me and grinded against him.

"Earlier, when you said you didn't mean to bring up 'her'. Were you talking about Katherine?" I asked as his lips attached to my neck.

He nodded without separating his lips from my neck.

His hand moved the straps of my tank tops down so that my shirt fell to the center of my stomach revealing my red lace bra.

He growled.

"How'd she die?" I asked.

"Fire." He mumbled sucking on my earlobe while massaging my breast through my bra.

"Recent?" I asked

"Seems like yesterday." He responded

"What was she like?" I asked him.

His lips left my body and he spun me around pressed me between the counter and his body and his eyes were glued to my chest covered in the bra and he kissed the top of each mound before looking into my eyes and saying, "She was sexy and seductive and beautiful, much like you. But mean and selfish and cruel."

I leaned up and bit his earlobe and sucked it in my mouth as I jumped onto the counter and wrapped my legs around his waist and started grinding against his cock.

"Who dated her first?" I asked in a whisper as I pressed my chest against his and released his earlobe.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Steffy. He probably has his own version." He told me.

"I want to hear yours." I moaned quietly when he thrusted his hips against mine as I kept grinding against him.

"I'll tell you a different time. Promise, Gorgeous." he said sincerly.

"Alright but one more question. How'd you get my panties the other night?" I asked.

"I'll never reveal my ways." He smirked and winked. "Now it's my turn to ask some questions." Damon told me as he was trying to hold onto any grasp of control he had.

"Okay." I said as my hand then went down and grasped his and guided it to my shorts.

"How long have you been a cheerleader?" He asked.

"About since I was 6 and started gymnastics." I said as his fingers started to find there way under my shorts.

He froze suddenly and I let out a small aggravated moan and ground my hips harder into his crotch and hand.

"Are you not wearing any panties?" He asked.

"Wanted to be prepared." I said with a smirk. Then my hand went down and grasped his cock through his jeans and stroked and squeezed just right and he let out a grunt and suddenly his head was against mine, he was panting, and he had a shocked look on his face.

"Did you just..." He started and I interrupted with a cocky smirk.

"Make you come like a teenager touching his first pair of boobs? Yes." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I won't tell you till you can get me off without penetration, of any kind." I said.

"Really? That's all?" He asked

"No ones been able to do that to me yet. But I have some high expectations for you." I told him.

"I'll make you cum so hard you'll forget your name." He promised.

"Just like I did?" I asked cheekily.

"That was a first for me." He admitted.

"Yeah, I'm just that good." I say to him.

"That you are." He looks down at me and kisses me passionately.

"Hey do you guys need any help?" Bonnie asked.

Before she entered I jumped down, fixed my shirt and walked towards the island in the kitchen starting to fold hand towels.

"If you want, could you check for any more dishes?" I ask.

"Sure." She said and left.

I then turned grabbed Damon's face and kissed him then pulled away and whispered, "I'm looking forward to your next attempt."

"I've got a couple more questions." He said

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you doing this with me when Caroline's your friend?" He asked.

"Honestly? I was planning to stop after you dropped her off today. But then she made that comment and I'm mad at her." I told him, "But, if you want to continue with all this," I gesture to myself, "you need to stay away from Caroline. I don't want to hurt her, no matter how angry she makes me."

"Alright." He nodded but I can tell he's about to ask me something that won't be to great, "Who's Jason?" He asked.

I froze, I was right, I just said, "It'll take a lot more than a few make out sessions to learn that."

He nodded understanding he didn't need to know.

I looked at him and thought about what he had told me about Katherine.

"I'm sorry about Katherine. You lost her too." I said.

He looked at me in a way that I've never seen before and then Bonnie reentered with a couple cups and a plate.

Damon left with a small nod my way.

I know that was the only sign of gratitude he could give at that moment. He isn't a thank you kind of guy, I can tell.

Damon's POV

She's different. Not only was she the first person to ever make me ejaculate in my pants but she seems to understand me. She apologized to me for losing Katherine, no one ever has, or they assume Stefan was the wronged one, not me, never me. This makes me want to know all about her, along with what she's hiding. Who Jason is. I could compel Caroline to tell me who this Jason person is and what Gorgeous' name is. But I'm interested in finding out on my own. All I have to do is what she did to me tonight, in order to find out her name. But it'll take much longer to discover everything about her.

Something I do know is, I can't keep using Caroline if I want to get with Gorgeous. The only reason I really picked her was she looked slightly like Gorgeous so it was easy to pretend she was, also it'd be easier to enter the founders party. I guess I could convince Gorgeous to take me. An idea came to mind of a way to do that and possibly discover her name.

I drove Caroline home and before she left I compelled her to think we broke up and that they only really fucked once and didn't really date.

Sasha's POV

Once I got home I noticed Caleb and Patricia were still up.

"Hey Squirts, is Grams home yet?" I asked as I ruffled both their hair.

The two teenagers looked at me grumpily, but smiled none the less.

"She is still at the station, should be home within the hour though." Caleb said.

"How was the dinner?" Patricia asked.

The desert was best, I thought.

"It was good." I replied, "We all need to head to bed."

As they wen't upstairs I locked the front and back door and turned on the porch lights. Grams has a key, plus this way she'll know we are all asleep.

Changing into a black sports bra and panties I got into bed, ready for sleep. Damon was still the only thing on my mind tonight. I was proud to see the look of utter shock on his face when he came. He obviously is used to always being in charge, but I like to have my moments in the potition of power. Don't get me wrong, I love to be told what to do just as much sometimes even more but I have to trust the guy I'm with and I haven't met one I fully trust yet... not since... forget it. I don't want to think of him.

Eventually I fell asleep with another dream of the one and only, Mr. Damon Salvatore.

I got dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans with some holes on the thighs and knees from wear and tear. Then put on a skintight dark purple top. I also had on black panties and my black bra.

When I arrived at school many people had already busted out the beer and pot but I was on a set mission. Find Caroline, quit cheerleading officially, party till the sun goes down. Seeing Caroline bossing around her little minions on the cheer squad I walked over.

"Hey Care." I said.

"Sash, hi." she said relieved I was speaking to her, "I am so sorry about..."

"It's okay, I forgive you, I know you didn't mean it." I said.

"If it makes you feel any better my day is going horribly. Damon dumped me last night even though we only hooked up once and we weren't really dating, Elena quit cheer, then you show up not in uniform so you obviously quit as well, which I understand you haven't been into it lately, but now I am trying to think of who to replace people!"

I tried to look sympathetic but in all reality I was exstatic. Damon dumped her! Wow, he must really want to get into my pants. Caroline was called away so I walked off and found Elena. We watched as Tanner talked to the crowd but both of our attentions were diverted when we heard the fight. Jeremy and Tyler were throwing punches while Vicki stood by yelling at Tyler to stop. Stefan got there before us but when we did Jeremy lashed out with a broken bottle and I pushed Stefan out of the way, causing me to get my shoulder sliced.

Elena quickly scolded him as I marched over to Tyler who was being held back by Matt.

"Really mature Ty! Why don't you get your head out of your ass for once in your life!" I then marched off to my car brushing off all the looks and helping hands. I've had worse things than this happen to me... much worse things.

When I arrived to my car I felt as if someone was watching me and turned around to see the man who has been on my mind for the past few days.

Damons POV

I arrived at the school when the sun had already set and was looking for Gorgeous. When I found her I was shocked with what I saw. Her back was to me and her dark purple shirt that looked incredibly sexy was soaked in her blood on her left shoulder. She turned around quickly and let out a sigh of relief when her eyes met mine.

"Hey Hottie." she said flirtasiously while turning her head but I could see the slight pain in her eyes at the movement.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well there was a fight, your brother rode in on his ever galiant white horse, turned his back at the wrong time, I shoved him out of the way, and got sliced by a broken beer bottle. No biggie." she said casually.

I opened my mouth about to tell her how that it was a very big 'biggie' and that she shouldn't have done that and she needs to be more carefull.

However, she cut me off before I got the chance, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I said distractedly then went in to tell her what I was going to before she interrupted.

"Alright! I won't do it again, happy?" she said with voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Very." I replied back in the same tone.

"Now, go back to what you were saying," she said, "You were here looking for me, why?"

"Well, I broke up with Caroline. Even though we weren't really together." I said.

"Yes, I um... heard." she said smirking then winced.

"Turn around." I told her.

"Why?" she asked defiantly.

"Just do it." I said in an authoritative voice.

She shivered, "Yes... sir."

She said with a lustfull look and slowly turned so her back was to me.

My cock started to throb in my pants begging to be touched, licked, engulffed. I walked up to her and brushed her hair over her right shoulder, then leaned down so my lips would graze her ear.

"I'm gonna take good care of you, Babydoll." I whispered and my lips grazed her ear with each word.

"Mmmm... Daddy." she moaned and grinded her ass onto his very stiff cock, which twitched at her calling him that.

"Sounds like someones got a fantasy." I goaded.

"Feels like someone won't object." she said back.

I let out a breathless chuckle and let my lips trace down her neck and placed feather light kisses around where her shoulder and neck meet. I then slowly, carefully peeled her shirt off her left arm exposing her left breast as well. The blood was intoxicating but, for some reason all I wanted to do was kiss her, heal her, protect her.

I took a cloth from her car an gently wiped some of the blood away, she won'tg need stitches, but it might leave a tiny scar. All I wanted to do was give her some of my blood but, I couldn't. As I cleaned thbe blood away I kissed her skin and she lent int my touches.

"Damon?" she whispered.

"Yes Gorgeous?" I responded.

"Thank you." she said.

"Of course, Gorgeous." I said.

My hands rested gently on her shoulders whe I was done, she turned ever so slowly. Once her eyes met mine she slowly moved her hand to my neck and pulled me to her.

This kiss was different, it wasn't rushed, it wasn't rough. It was just as deep as the others but it was soft and slow. It felt as if we had eternity to be together. Slowly I walked her backwards so her back was leaning softly against her car hood. I lifted her and had her sit on her car, glad she parked further from the school than most others. Carefully as to not brush against her shoulder I slipped off her purple top and tossed it behind her on her hood. Her hands slowly came down from my neck and scraped down my chest then a bit more forcifully, shoved my leather jacket off. Then raked my shirt up my bad and nearly ripped it off me. She tossed those behind her as well. My lips suddenly were glued to her chest not leaving till every inch had been kissed then I licked between the crevice of her breasts and up, past her neck and behind her ear. She moaned deep in her throat as if a beast was being woken. In someway, one is. She thenstarted palming my dick through my jeans and then undid my belt. When she went to unbuckle my jeans I stopped her.

"I want to bring you to emmence pleasure without any penetration. I want to know your name." I whispered with a gravelly voice.

Sasha's POV

I already was feeling more pleasure than any man or boy has brought me. He then knelt on the gravel below and unbuckled my jeans, peeling them from my body and slowly removing my shoes. I was left in only my underwear in front of this gloriously, hot man who I knew could and will bring me pleasure like never before.

"Lie back." he whispered as he caressed my calf.

Slowly I did as I was told, lying down on the mixture of all our clothes looking up at the stars. I felt his lips tracing oh so delicately up my right leg, then up the left. My mind was lost in the stars and the pleasure I was feeling. How can one man do such things. Suddenly a moaned out at the feeling of Damon placing a kiss to my clit, even covered by my panties it was delectably pleasurable.

"I can't wait to taist you." he whispered as he stood and leaned above me.

"Please, don't penetrate me." I pleaded.

Judging by the look in his eyes he understood what I meant, 'don't break the deal, don't make us wait any longer to be together.'

"That will have to be saved for another magical night." he said, "One where all that's left in the world is us, no one else matters. Only me and you, and pleasure. We shall call out the others name in such pleasure it'll almost sound of pain. But we shall always know that it was us that brought such passion into our bodies."

This left me shuddering with want. Damon then caressed my cheek and placed a kiss on my lips, it felt as if he was cherishing them, making me feel sexier than ever before.

Damon then kissed all the way down my body from my lips, over and between my breasts, down my stomach and then finally to my cunt. Slipping two fingers under the sides of my panties he pulled them down to my ankles but didn't remove them. Instead he gripped my legs and placed his head between the two. As I gazed down I saw his glorious face with the smirk that has been haunting my every thought.

"Are you ready Gorgeous?" he asked.

"You bet Hottie." I smirked and kept my eyes locked with his.

Then Damon leaned forword and placed a long lick to my pussy making me clench my inner walls and moaning at the wave of pleasure that filled me. While Damon groaned at the most heavenly taste to ever pass his lips. Our eyes, stilled locked together, took in each others features. Then Damon flicked his tounge over my clit and after the fifth flick I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and succumbed to the plweasure I was feeling. I once again laid back on my hood as Damon sucked and licked and even nibbled below. I couldn't contain my moans and I was getting so loud that damon had to stop.

Whining I asked, "Whyyyy?"

He chuckled as my hips thrusted trying to find friction.

"Your too loud, you don't want to be interrupted and have to stop do you?" he asked knowing I didn't just as much as him. What I didn't know was that if anyone would interrupt he'd rip their heads off, litterally.

Taking off her panties he shoved them into her mouth making her moan at the thought and taste and honastly the humiliation of it. Damon then pushed one leg to the side holding it out so it was straight and then pushed the other so far up it met my face. If I was a clock, I'd read 3 o'clock. Damon having the most perfect view of my pussy leant down and went back to his minstrastions. I couldn't take it, wanting him closer, I grabbed his hair and ground my pussy in his face. I could feel him smirk as he continued to pleasure me.

Coming to the edge of what definetly would be the most spectacular orgasm in my life Damon kept pushing me to the very edge. When I couldn't take anymore and was one brush from going over, he stopped.

Whimpering in almost pain but mainly confusion and opened my hooded eyes to look down at his smug face.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked the muffled question with my panties in my mouth.

"Making good on my promise." he grinned, "I promised I'd give you such an intense orgasm you wouldn't be able to remember your name."

Then once I stopped panting he went back to work and it was twice as pleasurable as before! How is that possible?

He did this to me five more times and by this point all it would take is a feather to touch any part of me and I'd go off like a canon.

"Please! Please! Please! Damon! GIve it to me! Make me cum! DO IT! please!" I shouted muffled.

"Because you asked oh so nicely." he said with a smirk he leant down and went back to giving me the most intense feeling ever, each better than the last. Then it happened, I came!

"OH! GOOODDDDDDD! DAMMMMOOONNNNNN!" I shouted and despite the gag anyone in the parking lot would've heard.

I slumped down as he continued to drnk every last drop of my release. Not once did he touch me with anything other than his lips and tounge and it was the best thing I've ever felt.

He stood and leaned over me as my eyes were open and glazed and looking up at the stars but not really seeing anything.

Damon's POV

Panting I took out Gorgeous' gag and slipped it into my back pants pocket. That was the best thing I ever experienced, and I did the work. Gorgeous laid there with flushed cheeks and a equally flushed chest, her eyes glazed. A look of absolute pure ecstasy.

"Gorgeous?" I asked.

"Promise fulfilled." she whispered hoarsely from all her screaming.

I smirked, then asked, "What's your name."

"Um..." she wet her lips, "uhhh... S-S-S... I'm not sure..."

"I guess I did too good a job." I smiled that seemed to startle her.

"No! Don't ever hold back, that was absolutely the best thing I have ever experienced. All I want to do is repay you but... you quite literally took away all my energy." she told me her eyes drooping.

I grinned, "Sleep, don't worry. Everything will be alright." I stroked her cheek softly.

Soon she was asleep exsausted, and I was prouder than I have ever been. Carefully I dressed Gorgeous and settled her safely into her care. Then I noticed that the football game was about to start and I couldn't leave before terrorizing my baby bro.

Stefan telling me that I had humanity because I terrorized him for what he did to Katherine sent me over an edge. I killed that stupid coach guy and then stormed off. Coming back to Gorgeous' car she was still asleep in the back so I grabbed her keys and drove her and her car home. Once I got there I picked her up, but I haven't been invited in so I kissed her lightly on the cheek making wake just enough for me to ask her to invite me in.

She did and then snuggled closer to my chest. Careful not to wake her, or anyone else, I walked upstairs and settled her into her bed, taking off her shoes. As I was about to leave her hand grabbed mine.

"Stay." she mummbled.

Unable to resist I kicked off my shoes and laid next to her as she turned and snuglled and exhaled a sigh of what seemed to be content I had a scary thought. I haven't had a single thought of being with Katherine or just using Gorgeous. But, what terrified me was, the thought that I felt as if I could do this again, and again, and again and never get tired of it, or her.

When she rested her head on my chest it sent an almost calming current through me and I slipped into sleep with a dream of Gorgeous and I, just like every night since I met her.

Tomorrow I will learn her name. Already trying to discover what it was. All I know is that it starts with an S...


End file.
